


A Fantasy - Sub!Brian Head Canons

by happysoulmentality



Series: Brian Things [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Smut, condoms are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: I had some thoughts about 74/75 Brian in particular and wrote them down. Enjoy.





	A Fantasy - Sub!Brian Head Canons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT, Dom/Sub, bondage, oral sex (male receiving), protected sex (v important), aftercare (even more important)

  * 1974/75 Bri is such a baby. Okay?
  * I know he was super sick with hepatitis and his ulcer at this time, but bony boys make me weak. 
  * I mean . . . Just look at his hip bone.
  * I wanna bite itttttttttt



 

**The Before**

  * So! Sweet boy, good as he can be, waits for your every word and command. 
  * You'd told him that morning what you expected of him when you got home. 
  * Today was going to be a long day filled with case presentations and people demanding things of you. Grad school could occasionally seem like a mistake. 
  * Brian had done everything you asked by the time you walked into your bedroom. 
  * He sat on the edge of the bed, rope coiled next to him, dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs. 
  * You greeted him with a proud smile and a lingering kiss. He was always so good for you when he knew you had a long day. 



**Getting Started**

  * You checked the safeword (zodiacal) with him before beginning. 
  * Soon, you had his hands bound together and stretched over his head to tie to the headboard. 
  * He'd already been so good about not touching and speaking only when spoken to. Today was going to be an easy day. 
  * "Don't hold back any sounds, my love. Okay?" 
  * "Yes ma'am." 
  * God, he was so good. 
  * You just admired him for a minute. The way he stretched along the bed, all long limbs and a shock of curls. 



**Just Barely Touching**

  * You always started slow. 
  * Fleeting touches of fingertips along his arms, ghosting lips down his neck, staying just close enough for him to feel your body heat. 
  * His sounds get louder as your touches get heavier. 
  * Nothing really gets above a whimper until you completely undress him. 
  * Before that, you've marked up his chest (just 3 or 4 spots) and made him shift a little uncomfortably beneath you. 
  * He’s always looking for the barest pressure when he can get it. He won’t chase it outright, that would be terribly naughty of your very good boy, but he makes small shifts to find your hip or thigh or whatever is close to him. 



**Oral**

  * Once he’s restless and whining, you give in and put your mouth on him. 
  * You’ve perfected teasing him with your mouth. 
  * You never take him very deep, but you do make sure to reward all his sounds with ones of your own. 
  * The way your muffled moans vibrate along his cock is like magic, apparently. He did cum that way once, at the very beginning of your relationship, before any stamina had been built up. 
  * He always lets you know when he’s close. He just wants to be good and he knows that you prefer he waits to cum.



**The Act**

  * Once he’s even more of a mess (deep breaths, breathy little whines, starting to writhe uncontrollably), you give in. 
  * You’re not unaffected. Your chest has been heaving with breath for a hot minute, your lips are swollen and red, hearing him has helped push you to actually grind down on the bed a little. 
  * “Look at what you’ve done to me, love.” You can only smirk at him.
  * He looks a little dazed, but his eyes find yours and rake over your form. 
  * You crawl over to straddle his waist and grind your wetness on him before placing the all important condom and lining him up. 
  * The sounds you let out as you sink down on him are better than porn. You’re so in sync that the fake shit from those lame videos has absolutely nothing on the symphony the two of you make together. 
  * Once everyone is comfy, you untie his hands and place them firmly on your hips. He wouldn’t dare move them without your signal. 
  * It honestly doesn’t take long for either of you at this point. 
  * Once you’ve given the all clear (“Touch me, lovely”), his hands go anywhere he can reach and he starts rocking up into you to make it that much better. 
  * On a good day, you’ll cum nearly together. On a great day, you’ll cum just a little before. But every day, you’re both enjoying the chase of the high. 



**Aftercare**

  * When it’s over, you dismount (when you’re ready. It does take a minute) and take care of the condom.
  * You make sure to use the restroom and take quick stock of yourself while he finishes coming down.
  * Before he’s all the way back, you give him a quick once over with a warm cloth and bring a glass of water. 
  * You usually manage to convince him to go to the bathroom himself. Sometimes you have to support half his weight, but he goes pretty willingly. 
  * Once you’ve both been taken care of and Brian has returned fully, you curl together in bed and he holds you to his chest. 
  * He plays with your hair and traces slow paths along your skin until you both fall asleep. 
  * The last thing you remember from each time is a kiss to your forehead and a muffled ‘I love you’ falling from his lips into your hair. 




End file.
